Enema de café latte
by axane
Summary: Strange fanfiction... It is in Spanish language only, sorry! Un fanfic un tanto extraño... leédlo y comentadme por favooó :


Son las diez horas, treinta y nueve minutos y tres segundos.

Hoy es día de reuniones. Me dirijo a la sala que hemos reservado. Dentro de veintiún minutos vendrán mi jefe y el gerente de ventas de Microsoft. Lo único que me han encargado es preparar el proyector, el portátil y los cafés. Mi jefe ha pedido expresamente que en la sala haya una máquina Nespresso Siemens, para poder disponer de su café latte.

Me viene a la cabeza un poema haiku.

Cinco. Siete. Cinco.

_Y capadas son_

_Sus oxidadas alas_

_Muerte súbita_

Dicen que cuando odias a alguien en realidad le estás dando excesiva importancia. Es tu igual, un semejante, y odias de esa imagen una pequeñísima parte de ti mismo que se refleja en ella.

Yo odio a Marla, Marla no está atada emocionalmente a Tyler y Tyler no me quiere a su lado, ya no. Se trata de orgullo más que de rivalidad, se trata de poder más que de dominio.

Sin Marla, Tyler no tendría nada.

Sin Tyler, yo no tendría nada.

Te deshaces de tus posesiones. Te deshaces de tus bienes. Te vas a vivir con Tyler en su casa de alquiler en Paper Street. Hasta que un día a altas horas de la noche oyes como lo hacen Tyler y Marla, como se gritan el uno al otro escoria humana.

Más fuerte, escoria humana.

Quieres arrancarle sus preciosas uñas de cuajo. Una a una. Quieres ver su cerosa piel manchada de profundo rojo. Quieres ahuecarle el alma enteramente para colocarte en su lugar. La víctima aniquila al parásito.

Chupa esto, escoria humana.

Te dicen, estudia y saca buenas notas.

Te dicen, escoge una carrera con futuro.

Te dicen, consigue un empleo que te dignifique como persona. Que te haga sentir completo y estúpidamente feliz, pleno y realizado.

Cuando logras ese trabajo ideal, te encierran en sus horarios, protocolos, leyes y normas de conducta. Te embuten en un traje chaqueta hecho a medida y lo embastan a tu pellejo. Perfectamente planchado y limpio.

Alisa tu ira.

Plancha tu rabia.

Aplasta tus sentimientos.

Así te transforman en un animal dócil, fácil de domar, de manejar, de tratar. Como una vaca hindú.

Cuando llegas a ese último escalón, haces una llamada a tu padre.

¿Y ahora qué?, le preguntas.

No sé, cásate, es lo único que te responde.

Pertenecemos a una generación criada por mujeres. Me pregunto si colocar una mujer en mi vida es la solución que busco.

Las diez horas, cuarenta y cuatro minutos y un segundo.

Un café expreso y un café latte. Marchando. Coloco la primera taza en la máquina de café. Veinte segundos y estará. El proceso es sencillo, tan sólo hay que saber darle al botón adecuado y esperar.

Pulsa un botón.

Activa una palanca.

Vienen a vendernos un nuevo software. A lamernos un poco el culo para que les acabemos comprando un producto que ya utilizamos. Lo primero que sueltan por esa boca es que es una nueva versión. Luego, que viene con nuevas y múltiples funcionalidades. Y luego, que tiene una nueva y dinámica interfaz. Al fin y al cabo, para cubrir exactamente las mismas necesidades que ya cubrían viejas versiones.

Nada es estático.

Todo evoluciona.

La tecnología evoluciona.

Lo inútil pasa a ser útil. Lo útil pasa a ser imprescindible. Lo imprescindible, una necesidad. Y el mundo sigue girando.

Puede retirar su café, gracias.

Llegas a un puesto de trabajo envidiable. Trabajas para una compañía con renombre, la mejor. Tienes despacho, teléfono y escritorio propios. El primer día es emocionante, te presentan a media plantilla.

Hola, este es John.

Esta es Sarah.

Este es Cristian.

Hola John.

Hola Sarah.

Hola Cristian.

De los que te saludan y correspondes el saludo, un ochenta por ciento pasarán al olvido. Sus rostros los verás de vez en cuando, pero el nombre se habrá borrado de tu memoria. Con el quince por ciento, te cruzarás puntualmente en reuniones. Con este quince por ciento, intercambiarás un estrechamiento de mano seguido de una sonrisa forzada y un _que tal_. Las conversaciones se marchitarán en menos de dos minutos, o lo que tarde uno de los integrantes de la charla en abandonarla.

Al cinco por ciento restante los trataras asiduamente. Día a día nacerán y morirán conversaciones intrascendentales. Nunca personales. Nunca trascendentales.

Acaba los informes, son urgentes.

¡Cómo llueve hoy!

Tráeme los balances de este último mes.

El tráfico está fatal hoy.

Necesito el documento para la presentación, tenlo listo.

¡No me he traído el paraguas hoy!

De ese cinco por ciento, la mitad pertenece a tu jefe. A quien no le hace falta estar presente para endosarte informes sin sentido. No le hace falta estar cara a cara para pedirte mil y una tarea administrativa. No le hace falta estar justo detrás de ti para metértela por el culo cada uno de tus días en la oficina. Es tu jefe, y te hará sentir igual que un siamés cuando carga con su hermano gemelo.

Ya puede retirar su café, muchas gracias.

Yo quiero a mi jefe. No me malinterpretéis; me refiero a aprecio más que a afecto, me refiero a admiración más que a idolatría.

Las diez horas, cuarenta y siete minutos y treinta y seis segundos.

Falta poco para la hora. Actúo. Desabrocho el pantalón y me la agarro. Bajo mi mano se me endurece y el sudor lubrica la erección. Agiliza el proceso. E inexplicablemente mantengo el silencio. Las heridas me palpitan. La herida sangrante de mi mejilla no hago más que rozarla con la lengua.

Y mi mente no hace más que remitirse a la noche anterior.

Ellos dos haciéndolo durante todo el transcurso de la noche.

Haciéndolo.

Haciéndolo.

Haciéndolo.

Las diez horas, cuarenta y nueve minutos y siete segundos.

Estuve a punto de hacerme con la perfección absoluta. Estuve a punto de alcanzar la felicidad, de lograr una meta impuesta desde el primer día que el ovulo fue engendrado por un espermatozoide y pasé de ser una insignificante célula a ser algo más grande. Igualmente insignificante.

Las diez horas, cincuenta minutos y cero segundos.

Falta muy poco.

La circulación incrementa, la sangre hierve por las venas, palpita bajo la piel, se dirige a la entrepierna y la dota de calor y de tamaño y de rigidez. El ano se contrae.

Cincuenta minutos y veintidós segundos.

Oh Tyler libérame.

Libérame de este enjaulado mundo.

Sálvame de los minutos

Sálvame de los segundos

Sálvame de las milésimas y las centésimas que cuadriculan mis días.

Cincuenta minutos y cuarenta y cinco segundos.

Ya falta nada.

Nada.

Ya.

Más espesa que el café, más cremosa que la nata.

Nada.

Ya.

Ya.

Ya.

Apuntas como puedes a la taza de café latte.

Chorreas.

Y cincuenta y siete.

Quería explotar al máximo las centrales nucleares y colmar de radioactividad las ciudades, aldeas y urbes que jamás pisaría. Quería pegarle un tiro entre ceja y ceja a los pocos orangutanes que habitaban la faz terrestre. Quería saborear óxido.

Entonces ocurre.

Tu jefe y el jefe de ventas, Walter, entran por la puerta conversando animadamente. Tú aún yaces de espaldas a ellos, de cara a la máquina de café. Te abrochas la cremallera. Te limpias. Remueves con la cuchara el último café.

Disimulas. Te giras. Disimulas. Sonríes.

Camisa blanca impoluta, corbata azul celeste, americana gris pardo: mi jefe. Camisa azul ultramar, corbata a rallas, americana azabache: El jefe de ventas.

Disimulas. Extiendes la mano. Disimulas. Saludas.

Son las once en punto.

Walter, cuando me estrecha la mano el tacto es exquisitamente suave, igual que un albaricoque. Seguramente use leche corporal Garnier Bodynutrition después de meterse una buena ducha. De hecho, los movimientos a su paso huelen a albaricoque. La sala ha sido invadida por albaricoqueros, él la ha apestado.

Depredador preparado y listo para devorar a su presa.

Además posee esos dientes perfectamente alineados dignos de anuncio publicitario. Y ese blanco deslumbrante que consigues con un cepillo eléctrico de última generación que te limpia hasta el recoveco más oscuro de tu dentadura. El bronceado uniforme, me recuerda al pellejo de un pollo al asarse en un horno, idéntico. Los rayos UVA que ahora le favorecen, mañana le crearán un cáncer de piel y ésta se le caerá a trozos. Muy hermoso.

Sólo entonces es cuando te preguntas si el café estará demasiado cargado para Walter.

Sólo entonces, te preguntas si el café estará excesivamente cargado para tu jefe.


End file.
